If Someone Cared
by letsbuildafortoutofsheets
Summary: Blaine just needs someone to listen to his problems, someone who can relate and can look at the situation without being biased. Emma/Blaine friendship-ish thing? Under Klaine, but only mentions of Kurt.


**Inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr saying that Blaine needed someone to care for him the way Beiste cared about Puck, Burt about Kurt, and Will about Finn.**

**Under Klaine, but there's only mentions of Kurt.  
**

* * *

Blaine sighed as he picked up his things and left the classroom, all his lessons seemed so pointless now, everything seemed pointless. He had lost the love of his life and worst of all it was all his fault. Yes when he went to admit it to Kurt he had put some of the blame on him but of course none of that was true, he has only himself to blame for the pain. He does too, he blames himself so much that it feels like he's never going to be happy again.

This whole situation feels like he's living his worst nightmare, ever since Christmas two years ago he knew Kurt was too good for him so he tried to ignore his feelings. He chased after other people he knew he would never love because Kurt could never love him back, but Kurt did.

That was even harder than thinking Kurt didn't love him, because Blaine couldn't be in a relationship with Kurt, Blaine wasn't good at romance and he knew one day he would screw it up. Then when Pavarotti died he realized how fragile life is and he worked up enough courage to face his fear and confess his feelings to Kurt. It had been worth it.

They had had a year of almost no problems, Sebastian was barley a blip on Blaine's radar and even though they had their arguments they always worked it out, until Chandler. Blaine knew he had overreacted during that whole situation, he had never been good at controlling his emotions, but that was like all of his fears coming to life. Kurt moving away, Kurt forgetting about him, Kurt finding someone better, Kurt giving up on what they had. That would never happen of course because Kurt is strong, much stronger than Blaine and he said he'd never say goodbye. Blaine used to think those were the worst situations possible, being abandoned, but now in this moment after what he's done he realizes that this is the worst.

He doesn't expect Kurt to ever forgive him and he doesn't blame him either, but Kurt was the one good thing Blaine had had and he would do anything to get him back. Sure his parents loved him but they just didn't understand him, he wasn't close with them and sure he had friends in the glee club but no one he felt he could really talk to. So now he just felt alone.

In reality he was alone, there was no one else in the hallway at the moment and looking around Blaine felt overwhelmed, he felt the tears come to his eyes and before he knew it he sobbing, sliding down the locker he put his head in his hands and let out everything he had been feeling over the past couple weeks. He was too wrapped up in himself to notice the sound of heels clicking getting closer and closer until they stopped abruptly. He looked up to see Mrs. Pilsbury staring at him with wide concerned eyes.

"Blaine," she said slowly. "What's wrong?" she asked coming closer and he tried to wipe away the tears and flash her a charming smile as he responded.

"Nothing, Mrs. Pilsbury I was just leaving." he said getting up and grabbing his bag, trying to get past her and get to his car where he could cry in peace but she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, based on what I just saw I know you're lying." she said offering him a soft smile and Blaine looked back shocked. Any other teacher he had known would have let him go and ignored him, chalking it up to "the gay kid being a wuss" but she was standing here and she actually cared. As that realization hit him he lost it completely, wrapping the shocked guidance counselor in a tight hug and crying into her shoulder and she patted his back softly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, her letting him cry, then he pulled away slightly embarrassed but she was still smiling. "How about you come to my office and we have a chat, okay?" she asked and he nodded, giving one last sniffle and then following her.

Blaine had only been in Mrs. Pilsbury's office twice before, the first was a mandatory meeting discussing his transfer and his schedule but since Blaine had already been to the school and knew a few people that hadn't lasted to long, the second was during that awful week last year when he and Kurt were fighting over the Chandler incident. Blaine liked the guidance counselor he really did, but she had never been to helpful before so he wasn't expecting much to come out of this.

He took a seat in one of the chairs across from her and she grabbed something from the shelf and handed it to him with that same kind smile. What she had given him was a pamphlet that read "So You Can't Stop Crying?" it had a cartoon picture of a girl bawling on the front and under any other circumstances Blaine would have laughed.

"So Blaine, do you want to talk about what's wrong?" she started casually.

"I'm not depressed ma'am." he said quietly, still embarrassed by his outburst and now the pamphlet.

"I never said you were." she replied simply.

"Honestly I'm fine, it's stupid teenage problems." he said starting to get up but she stopped him.

"Wait no." she said sternly and he hesitantly sat back down. "First of all I'm a guidance counselor at a high school, I've had many people come in here with stupid problems they think are the end of the world, but I also see lots of people with real, hard problems and they act like nothing's wrong." she explained softly and Blaine said nothing, he just stared at his lap and waited for her to give up and let him go. "Look, I can't make you talk so how about you listen." he looked up at her a little surprised. "I don't know much about you Blaine, your records say you transferred from Dalton where you got top marks and I know you're in glee club. I know you were a fabulous Tony last year in West Side Story and I know you're dating Kurt." At the last part Blaine dropped his head again, trying to stop the emotions from coming back again.

"How about you tell me something about you I don't know, anything." she offered. Blaine sat there for a long time, he could tell her everything that happened or...

"I'm allergic to eggs." he could chicken out.

"Okay, what happens when you eat eggs?" she asks.

"I get hives, nasty ones. I puff up like a balloon." he says a small smile on his face. "That last time I ate eggs was when..." he stopped himself. The last time he had eaten eggs was at Kurt's house, he had stayed the night and Finn had tried to make everyone breakfast. He used eggs in the pancakes instead of the substitute Kurt uses- used- when he would cook for Blaine, it had been disastrous.

"When was the last time Blaine?" Emma asked curiously, she looked as if she knew this was a sore spot.

"At Kurt's." Blaine mumbled.

"How are you and Kurt?" she asked sounding concerned.

"We uh-" Blaine faltered for a second. "We broke up." he tells her, managing to keep it together.

"Do you want to discuss why?" she asked carefully. Blaine should say no, he's about to say no, but then all of a sudden everything comes rushing out of him like a river. He's telling her how he had told Kurt to follow his dreams, and then how unexpectedly alone he had felt when Kurt left because he doesn't feel like he really has any friends at McKinley but he grew apart from his Dalton friends after the whole slushy incident and how he had been stupid and weak and met up with a guy and then how much he hated and regretted it after. He told her how guilty he'd felt for the next two days and how he knew Kurt deserved better so he flew to New York to try and apologize. This then led into how his parents didn't care where he went, and he knew they loved him but they didn't understand him and they always loved his brother more. Eventually he had told her about the Sadie Hawkins dance just because he'd never told anyone the whole story before and it felt so good to get it off his chest. He talked for what felt like forever and she just sat and listened patiently, offering a words of encouragement and sharing stories of her own family who drove her nuts, she even had an older brother who stole the spotlight. Soon Blaine forgot he was even talking to a teacher, she wasn't glancing at her watch every two minutes wondering when she could leave, she wasn't lecturing him on how cheating is wrong under any circumstances, she wasn't telling him there was nothing he could do and "that was just part of life" for the first time since Kurt, Blaine felt like he was talking to someone who truly cared about what he was he was saying. When he was done talking everything out he gave the woman a real smile, not a mask to hide the pain, but a real smile to show that there may still be hope yet.

"Thanks for listening to me ma'am." Blaine said and she gave him a stern look.

"Blaine please call me Mrs. Pilsbury, ma'am makes me sound old." she said.

"Sorry Mrs. Pilsbury." he apologized.

"It's okay." she says with a light chuckle before looking at him seriously again. "Blaine if you're ever feeling down again or if anything is troubling you I really want you to come and talk to me. We don't have to talk about what's bugging you even, I just want you to be able to talk to _someone._" she says and Blaine nods. "It's not good to keep your feeling bottled up inside, especially the bad ones because they build up inside our head and we think about them too much. We worry and fret over every little thing and a lot of the time we blame ourselves even when it's not our fault." she continues moving from behind her desk to the chair beside him, "And even when it is our fault, when we make a mistake, if we don't talk about it we can't get over it. We'll carry it around forever and it'll drag us down and stop us from doing the things we want to do. You're a really good kid Blaine, and trust me I know what it's like to put all the blame on yourself. I struggled with my OCD for so long and it wasn't even until recently that I realized the mistakes I made didn't cause my condition, but me dwelling on that thought was making it worse. I don't want to see you the way you were in the hallway again, okay?" she asked and he gave a nod, tears of gratitude pooling in his eyes.

"Thank you." he manages to choke out and she smiles leaning in to give him a hug and for the first time in weeks Blaine feels like maybe he could be happy again, someday.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!**


End file.
